


Eric's Hyungs

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AKA, Bermuda Triangle, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eric deserves the world, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hyunjae, Juyeon - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, My boy deserves it, REAL SOFT HOURS, The Visual Line, and Younghoon, are good hyungs, babying Eric, basically just, dormitory, just fluff, really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: (Just a short fic of Bermuda Triangle making Eric happy.)"Kid, it's been thirty minutes since your class ended. Where are you?""Um... at school?"





	Eric's Hyungs

_School sucks._

Eric sighed as he dumped his notebook into his knapsack. The bell had rung a bit earlier and while all of his classmates ran outside almost immediately, maybe to go to computer shops or cram school or just the mall, Eric stayed behind in his desk at the very back of the classroom. No one came to him asking for autographs or a selca anymore _thank god_ since it was prohibited by the school, but it had become a custom for Eric to leave after everyone else.

It was lightly drizzling outside, and Eric sulked at why he was enrolled in a different school than Hyunjoon and Sunwoo.

"If Hyunoo and Seonoo were my classmates, I'd be happier." he pouted. In his mind, the scene when Hyunjoon and Sunwoo brought their school friends Choi Bomin from the group Golden Child, and Yoon Sanha from Astro, to their dorm because apparently, they decided to band together for a project played.

They were kind enough to let Eric play with them after they ditched the laptops and notebooks, even added Eric and Felix to their unofficial '00 line group chat on kkt. Bomin even asked him to play baseball sometime. Still, Eric was a little sad over the fact that he had no friends in his school. His bestfriend Felix also went to another school, damn it.

Eric's phone rang, and seeing Jaehyun's number and annoying meme face on his phone, quickly pressed answer. "Hey, hyung. What's up?"

" _Kid, it's been thirty minutes since your class ended. Where are you?_ "

"Um... at school?"

" _So am I, dummy. Where exactly? I'm gonna bring you back home. Jacob-hyung's orders._ " Jaehyun explained. From what Eric could hear in the background, Jaehyun was in a quiet place, probably in a taxi. " _Hurry and go down, you'll see me directly in front of the main doors_."

"Okay. I'll hung up now."

That was weird. Sure, Eric is almost always picked up from school, but by one of their managers. Kwon Hyuksoo picked him up once, when the schedules were hectic and they had a shoot that afternoon with him. Sometimes, Eric would commute: hide his face with his LA baseball cap, a kumamon face mask, and his prescription glasses, then board the bus.

But one of his hyungs actually picking him up? Weird. Eric zipped up his bag and ran down the stairs, minding to pause and give what was left of the sandwich Juyeon slipped into his lunchbox that morning to his friend, a stray grey cat that waited for him at the foot of the stairs.

"Can't stay for long today, buddy, I'm sorry." He lightly petted the furball. "See you tomorrow!"

True to his word, Jaehyun was at the front. He was in a taxi, in the backseat, but the door was open and he had a whole leg sticking out. The moment he spotted Eric, Jaehyun grinned excitedly and almost pulled Eric's shoulder dragging him into the car.

"What's with today, hyung?" Eric asked after a while.

"Oh, oh, stop here please, ahjussi." Jaehyun ignored Eric's question. After paying the driver, Jaehyun tugged at the maknae's sleeve, motioning for the youngest to follow him.

"Come on, we gotta hurry."

"Hyung, this isn't the dorm?"

"Obviously." Jaehyun laughed, entering a convenience store. He picked up a basket and nodded towards the snack section. "Go get your food, Youngjae-ah. _Anything_ you want."

Eric's jaw dropped. "Legit? _Anything?_ "

"Yeah, but don't tell Jacob-hyung or Sangyeon-hyung--"

The maknae had already disappeared, headed towards the chocolate section and missing Jaehyun's warm smile. His hyung pulled out his own phone and dialled up the rest of his team, "Okay, we're at the store. Do you guys need anything? Snacks? Condoms? Let me know."

" _You did not just quote Mean Girls on me_."

"Shut up, I just did." Jaehyun headed towards the drinks section and dropped an entire carton of banana milk into his basket. "Well?"

" _Hyung said to get kimchi and bread. That's all._ "

"Okay. I'll hang up--"

" _Is he happy?_ "

Jaehyun glanced towards the junk food aisle, where Eric was precariously balancing an armful of sweets and chips with a big, big smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah. He is." Jaehyung hung up and walked towards Eric, taking the stuff in his arms and into the basket. "Anything else, bro?"

"Can we get ice cream?" Eric asked in a tiny, hopeful voice.

"Sure. Go get a tub and meet me at the counter."

Eric sped off like he was in the Olympics immediately, and Jaehyun had to suppress a chuckle. In a few moments, when Jaehyun was almost done checking out, Eric came back with a gigantic tub of assorted flavors.

"Why so big?" Jaehyun asked, confused.

"Uh, so everyone can eat? It's more fun to eat out of a huge tub than from separate ones, I bet. We can all share this and then watch a movie tonight! Or tomorrow, depends on when we're all at the dorm and no one's dead tired. That would be unfair. It's lucky I found this variety... the other one had Cheese as a flavor but Changmin-hyung and Sunwoo don't like it, so I got this one instead! Cookies and cream, mint, strawberry, and double dutch!" Eric explained, that smile never leaving his face.

Jaehyun felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. Eric really thought of the entire group even when Jaehyun told him to buy whatever he wanted. He reached over and ruffled the maknae's hair with a fond smile, "Aish, you kid."

They walked the rest of the way, considering the rain had stopped and it was only a block away. Eric was humming happily, so visibly happy he was glowing under the sun.

"We're back!" Jaehyun announced to no one in particular as they kicked their shoes off in the foyer. Eric placed their sneakers into the side cabinet and was about to head directly to the kitchen to properly place the stuff they bought, but Jaehyun shooed him away, "Get changed out of your uniform, I'll put these away."

Juyeon was in the kitchen, as expected, cleaning the last of the pots he used to cook just a bit earlier. On the table was a steaming bowl of Eric's favorite: Ramen. Juyeon had already set up four bowls on the table, complete with kimbap side dishes and even squid rings.

"Oh damn, you outdid yourself today." Jaehyun whistled. They began to put Eric's food in the storage cabinet, and Younghoon emerged from taking a shower and joined them in labelling the cabinet as Eric's only.

"Younghoon-hyung helped. He made the kimbap." Juyeon shrugged.

"I had no idea it was that tedious." Younghoon admitted, laughing.

"But it tasted good!"

"Hyung, what are we go-- oh." Eric was frozen at the door, eyes wide and focused on the ramen at the table. Juyeon grinned and motioned for the maknae to come closer and sit on a chair. "Um, what- what's going on?"

Younghoon put the banana milk carton on the table, taking a seat himself. "Nothing. Eat a lot, yeah? Juyeon-ah worked hard to get that taste of ramen you really liked when we went to Japan. Go on, give it a try."

All four of them settled at the table. The three visuals watched with fondness as Eric ravaged the food, talking energetically about anything under the sun, even telling them of his furry friend at school. Juyeon was about to suggest they adopt the cat, but paused when he realized Eric stopped eating.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you finishing it?"

"The ramen? Uh, what about the others?" Eric asked, head cocking to one side.

Younghoon almost choked on his noodles. "What?"

"I mean, what will the other hyungs eat if we finish this all?"

"Aw, Eric." Juyeon actually cooed. Their maknae had such a big heart it almost seemed unreal. "Don't worry about them, hyung already cooked and stored their share. Just eat to your heart's content and don't mind them, alright? Do you want more kimbap?"

Eric nodded bashfully, cheeks stuffed full of food.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ah, parents went together with Kevin to talk and meet with some producers. Chanhee and Changminnie went to shop until they drop, and Haknyeon went with them to make sure they don't actually drop. Hyunjoon and Sunwoo are still at school, said they had to stay late to catch up on a missed exam." Younghoon supplied helpfully. "I should be a secretary for keeping tabs on everyone."

"Will they all be home for dinner? Like, no one will be tired and we can eat ice cream and hang out in the living room?"

The three hyungs exchanged glances, not wanting to crush the expecting and hopeful look on the maknae's face.

"Hopefully." Juyeon settled for that word. "Tell you what, we can watch Infinity War after this while waiting for them."

"Ah, before that... can I do my homework first? Oh, you guys can go on ahead and watch it, I'll join after I finish!" Eric declared, drinking the ramen soup to the last drop. Juyeon handed him a glass of milk when the youngest started coughing.

"No, we'll wait for you." Younghoon laughed.

"But it'll take long... the homework's about math. I suck at math."

Younghoon shrugged, putting the last kimbap on Eric's plate. "I'm no Chanhee, but I'm an honor student too. I can help. Juyeon and Jaehyun can clean up, so why don't you get your work and we'll crack it in the living room?"

Eric's eyes were bright with enthusiasm as he ran to get his bag.

"He's happy, right? God, that kid has a heart the size of an entire galaxy." Jaehyun sighed with watery eyes. "I'm...? If you would tell me that Eric's an actual angel sent to the mortal realm, I would actually believe you, and not because I'm gullible like Juyeon here."

"Hey!"

"I'm gonna go help him." Younghoon chuckled, taking out his favorite pastry from the fridge.

The maknae was already opening his maths notebook but stopped mid-action when he saw Younghoon emerge from the kitchens with a box of red velvet cupcakes (the ones Younghoon dutifully wrapped in tape so the other members won't open it in the middle of the night while he's asleep), and a big smile.

"So, what's your homework?" the lead visual asked casually, plopping down on the floor beside Eric. The maknae watched, distracted, as Younghoon opened the box. "No, you're not getting any of this until we've started, Eric."

"Um... trigonometry."

He was rewarded with a cupcake.

"It's just a worksheet? Okay, this will be quick." Younghoon rolled his sleeves up and picked up a pencil, explaining how to get the angle of a triangle given just the lengths of the sides. Eric nodded and participated attentively, trying to absorb the knowledge.

Jaehyun and Juyeon moved near them quietly to not disturb them and distract Eric, to find their flashdrive with the movie.

"Oh! I finally got it!" Eric exclaimed, brandishing the finished worksheet. "Hyung, look!"

"Help yourself, then. You did a good job." Younghoon grinned, watching Eric grow red and sit a little taller at the praise.

Meanwhile, Juyeon was arguing with Kevin over the phone in his room. "Why not?"

" _Fine, don't tell the others but we're about to record a new variety show soon and right now, Sangyeon-hyung and Jacob are smoothing out the deets with me_." Kevin sighed on the other end. " _We want to go home and spoil Eric too, but uh-- crap, I gotta go. I'm so sorry, we'll make up for it, I promise_."

"At least get him something when you come back, yeah?" Juyeon ended the call and turned to Jaehyun, who was holding the flashdrive. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Haknyeon messaged that he, Changmin, and Chanhee picked up Hyunjoon and Sunwoo from school with a manager... but they're currently in a traffic jam." Jaehyun grimaced as he glanced at the living room. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"They're not going home yet?" Eric suddenly appeared at the door, eyes wide.

Juyeon rushed to hug the maknae. "We're so sorry, Eric-ah."

"It's fine, hyung. Let's just watch a different movie so we can wait until we're all together to watch Infinity War." Eric assured, hugging back. Jaehyun suggested they make popcorn instead, and Younghoon went on to make some while Juyeon let Eric piggy-back on him all the way to the couch.

Eric situated himself in the middle of the bermuda triangle: Juyeon was lazilly splayed on the couch, Jaehyun on Eric's left and Younghoon on his right, backs resting on the sofa. They watched Black Panther instead, going through two whole bowls before falling asleep as the movie ended... Eric all snuggled up, comfortable and happy.

* * *

 

[ _When Eric woke in the middle of the night to pee, he almost burst out crying. Kevin and Jacob were sharing the couch on one side, Hyunjoon had climbed on top of Juyeon, Changmin was clinging onto Younghoon's arm as Chanhee slept in their laps, Haknyeon had cuddled in Jaehyun's other side with Sunwoo leaning against Haknyeon, and Sangyeon was at the foot of their cuddle nest. All of them were covered in blankets with pillows placed to avoid waking up with discomfort._

 _And if Younghoon felt his shoulder grow wet and Eric shaking beside him, he pretended not to notice. He did throw an arm around the maknae though, and both drifted back to sleep._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just needed mORE LOVE FOR ERIC, I couldn't get this out of my head and I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN. Also, KEEPER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW I CAN'T WAIT!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :D have a nice day!
> 
> yell at me on stan twt: @.juyeonieee


End file.
